An electrical module (also called an electrical assembly or equipment-packaging system, etc.) includes a housing assembly (also called, an enclosure) configured to house (protect) an electrical circuit having electrical or electronic components and/or devices. Specifically, the housing assembly is configured to (A) prevent, in use, electrical shock to users, and/or (B) protect, in use, the electrical contents that are housed by the housing assembly from unwanted damage (such as, from the environment, short circuits, etc.).